


Death Is Part Of The Job Description

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bombs, Dark, Death, Fukuroudani, Guns, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I really don’t know what I was doing when I wrote this, Implied Death, Like one swear word?, M/M, Mafia AU, Maybe more but I barely count ‘asshole’ as a swear word, Morikawa - Freeform, Only rated mature for the violence and guns, Pre-Established Relationship, Prompt:, Violence, all of my angst week submissions are gonna be late, beating up, but guess what, very late submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: He knew what he was signing up for when joining the yakuza, Akaashi did too. It was chance they fell in love over missions and choice they ended up together.They couldn’t deny that death was part of the job description though.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Death Is Part Of The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have no clue what I was doing when I wrote this and it shows. There will definitely be in accuracies when it comes to guns and blood loss, but I did this without reference.
> 
> 2) I remember this was written after I watched a TikTok where a woman was strapped to a bomb and she couldn’t escape and her boyfriend couldn’t get to her, hence why this is dark.
> 
> 3) I! HAVE! NO! KNOWLEDGE! OF! THE! MAFIA! 
> 
> 4) Enjoy the fic and leave a comment and kudos! 
> 
> Note: PLEASE READ THE TAGS AS THEY SERVE AS WARNINGS!!!

It was meant to be a successful mission. Get in, get the papers, maybe blow up the place, then leave. So why were they here? 

The first part of the mission was successful: Morikawa didn’t know their base had been mapped out by Komi and Saruki about a month ago when they visited the front -a casino that corrupted CEO’s and other rich people came to- which meant Akaashi and Bokuto’s participation in the mission was the simple part of the job. 

All they had to do was dig around the yakuza head’s office for any information on Fukuroudani’s other enemy, Mujinazaka, preferably anything on Kiryū. 

Morikawa and Mujinazaka’s alliance wasn’t a secret in the world of yakuza, but it was like Nekoma’s and Fukuroudani’s: strong and deadly.

If anyone pissed off either of those groups, the other would send assistance if needed, even if it was in the form of information or a gang member. 

As they made their way to the office, Bokuto tugged Akaashi when they passed what appeared to be the boiler room, both of them setting up the bombs to explode in twenty minutes. 

Checking every room they passed, Bokuto started fidgeting; how long until they were discovered? 

Morikawa was infamous for being a paranoid group, too many incidents of traitors amongst their ranks making them cautious.

“Bokuto-san, this is it,” Akaashi murmured, Bokuto following him as they took a left and entered the office. 

A desk, pictures which were probably a rip off for what they were, potted plants and and no visible cameras. 

Saruki explained there were no visible cameras in the office, however they should be careful and be quick with their search.

Bokuto was on lookout duty while Akaashi rifled through the desk, gun hidden in pocket and muscles slightly tensed, ready to knock out anyone who came through the door.

So when did it go downhill? 

Probably the second they entered the office. Maybe they hadn’t accounted for heat censors that alerted Morikawa’s boss of someone being in his room, or maybe the camera in the left corner of the room that was hiding in plain sight.

Either way, two minutes into the search, they engaged in a fight with a small army of Morikawa yakuza members and Bokuto took out a few goons with a desk lamp since his gun had been kicked away right at the beginning of the fight. 

He wasn’t going to lie to himself, it was pretty fun swinging the lamp and seeing how much damage he could do before he threw it at someone with all his might when it broke and knocked them out.

Akaashi was flawless as always, ducking and throwing punches like it was his job -well it was implied in the job specification- bringing out his gun and making a few shots.  
Thank god the younger was sensible enough to bring a silencer. To be honest, gun shots wouldn’t make much of a difference considering most (if not all) of Morikawa would be aware of their presence.

Two more and then they were done-

“Bokuto-san!”

It all went black.  
____________________________________________

Waking up with a blindfold and his wrists bound alerted Bokuto that he and Akaashi were in trouble and the mission was definitely a bust. 

He wanted to at least be sitting up, but the pounding in his head suggested to wait a bit longer. He didn’t have a concussion did he? 

Straining against whatever kept his wrists tied behind his back, Bokuto winced when they dug into his skin. He wouldn’t be breaking out of those anytime soon, even with how strong he was.

The last time he saw Akaashi was in the office, and he prayed that wasn’t the last time he saw his partner.

Where was Akaashi? Did Morikawa separate them to keep them from having a better chance to escape- was that the door? 

“Get up.” Someone grabbed him by the arm in a bruising grip and hauled him to his feet, dizziness hitting him like a truck soon after. 

After walking into a couple of walls and a few lefts and rights -Bokuto was too focused on staying upright to count them- he was forced to his knees and the blindfold was ripped off of him, the lights blinding him temporarily. 

Huh, he was back in the office. Not as wrecked as it was before -he wasn’t apologetic for the broken desk lamp- but he could see the damage done from the unconscious men on the floor. 

Turning his head to the side, Bokuto’s eyes widened when he saw Akaashi’s bloodied face, the former turning once he sensed his gaze.

Oh god.

The bombs. 

How long did they have left? Did Akaashi even activate them?

‘Time?’ Bokuto mouthed. 

‘10 minutes,’ Akaashi mouthed back. 

So they had no way to stop the bombs...if they didn’t find a way out soon, they’d be going down with this whole place. At this point it would be a miracle if they did find a way out, let alone survive.

“Fukuroudani must be desperate for something if they’re willing to send in Bokuto Koutarou to do the job,” a voice purred from the doorway, everyone’s head’s turning to see who it was.

Navy suit, styled hair, cigar in hand: Akitani, the boss of Morikawa, had arrived.

“By the way, thanks for bringing him, Seiro.” The guy nodded as Akitani looked at Bokuto with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Bokuto stilled, not wanting to give anything away. If he was gonna go down, he may as well keep all his and Fukuroudani’s secrets he had away from this man. 

“Not talking?” Akitani smoked his cigar before crouching in front of him. “Every document about you reports you’re a loud person, so this is new.” Smoke was blown into his face, Bokuto coughing when he accidentally breathed it in.

“The hell do you want?” He snarled, very tempted to head-butt the asshole in front of him. The world would be better with one less human trafficker around anyway. 

“I want to know why there are two of Fukuroudani’s men in my base.”

“Does it look like I’m gonna tell you?” 

“Hmm...maybe not. Perhaps some motivation will help?” Akitani stood up and held out a hand, a gun being handed to him by Seiro. The gun was then aimed at his stomach. “Start talking.” 

“You really think I care if you shoot me?” Well, he did actually care, but he didn’t have any other choice.  
His best option was to stall or somehow steal the gun off of Akitani, but Seiro would be able to kill him immediately. 

Bang! 

He didn’t register the stinging in his cheek until a few seconds later, having to get used to the sudden ringing in his ears. 

“Final warning,” Akitani hissed. “Next time it’ll be your partner.” Akaashi didn’t react to that. 

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes. 

“Let’s try this again shall we? Why are you here?” 

Bokuto firmly kept his mouth shut, remembering the rules he and Akaashi had set out for interrogations. 

Rule no.1: don’t speak unless mocking the interrogator.

Rule no.2: don’t react to threats.

Rule no.3: don’t give away any information, even if threatened with death.

He knew what he was signing up for when joining the yakuza, Akaashi did too. It was chance they fell in love over missions and choice they ended up together.  
They couldn’t deny that death was part of the job description though.

Bang! 

“Agh!” Akaashi yelled before clenching his jaw, curling into himself as blood poured onto the linoleum floor. Bokuto’s heart jerked at the sound; he hated knowing his boyfriend was in pain yet he could do nothing about it.

“Strike one for not answering. Wanna try that again?” Akitani asked as he reloaded his gun. 

“No-” Bang! 

Pain blossomed in his shoulder, it coming in slow waves until it mounted into a constant one. His vision went white and he couldn’t fight his way back to awareness until the pain died down to a level where he could focus.

“Don’t you hate it when something gets stained?” Akitani complained to Seiro, the buff man nodding. “I have to get the specialists back in and they cost so much more than regular cleaners.” 

‘Time?’ He mouthed, eyes slitted in an attempt to deal with the pain (or to avoid looking at the pool of blood on the floor). 

‘Three minutes,’ Akaashi mouthed back. 

It didn’t look like they were getting out of this one. 

“L-listen Akitani,” Bokuto said between ragged breaths, “I’m not telling you anything. At this rate you’ll kill both of us and have no information anyway.” 

Akitani stopped chatting with Seiro and faced him.

“...you’re right. Blood is a pain to clean anyway.” Akitani motioned for Seiro to walk to him, murmuring something in the other’s ear before turning to Akaashi.

“For every question you fail to answer, your partner gets beaten up.” As he said this, Seiro picked up Bokuto like he weighed nothing and shoved him against the wall, jolting his gunshot wound.

Spots swarmed his vision and his senses stopped registering for a bit, briefly coming back as Seiro punched him. 

The clock on the wall read 15:29.

A minute left.

“What do you know about two men named Komi and Saruki?” Punch.

“What about Suzumeda Kaori?” Punch. 

His breathing was laboured and Bokuto didn’t know how long he could cling onto consciousness.

“Koutarou!” 

5.

“Y-yeah?” 

4.

“You’re my star!” 

3\. 

This was it.

2.

This was how they died.

1.

“You’re my world!”

0.

The building shook and the base collapsed, leaving nothing but burnt papers and ash.


End file.
